Une Surprise ! Vraiment !
by LaPlumeDanse
Summary: -Albus Severus Potter ! Un garçon à la chevelure d'ébène et aux yeux verts flamboyants s'avança lentement vers le choixpeau... Voilà le moment décisif est arrivé ! Dans quelle maison Albus va-t'il être envoyé ? A vous de voir... Lisez ! One-Shot


-Albus Severus Potter !

Un garçon à la chevelure d'ébène et aux yeux verts flamboyants s'avança lentement vers le choixpeau. Il le fusillait du regard comme s'il voulait le défier de le décevoir. Il se tenait droit et fier, toisant le vieux chapeau chantant.

. :°: .

James regardait son frère. Cependant, il ressentait une certaine appréhension quant à la réponse du choixpeau. Certes, il voulait qu'Al le rejoigne, à la table des courageux, mais vivre pendant onze ans avec James qui faisait les quatre cents coups tous les jours à la maison, ça avait permis à Albus de développer certains talents comme la ruse et la finesse. Au grand dam de James, quand Albus décidait de faire une bêtise, elle retombait toujours sur celui-ci et le cadet s'en repartait plus blanc que neige. L'ainé n'avait jamais réussi à établir de liens concrets entre Albus et la « faute » en question. En onze ans, l'élève dépassait le maître et James craignait pour les « futurs ennemis » de son frère. Bref, il était convenu qu'Albus avait tout d'un Serpentard et quand James le taquinait à propos de sa future maison, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

. :°: .

Albus monta les dernières marches le séparant de ce maudit tabouret. Sa vie entière restait suspendue à un vieux chapeau poussiéreux. A ce moment précis, il aurait voulu dire quelques mots bien sentis à la vieille McGonagall, calquer les portes du château, et courir loin, très loin, sans se retourner. Tous les regards de la Grande Salle pesaient sur son dos. On attendait beaucoup du second fils Potter, le premier n'avait surpris personne en allant à Gryffondor mais le deuxième…Albus sentait tous ces regards derrière lui. Un sourire mauvais s'installa sur son visage. Il était heureux à la perspective de tous les décevoir. Oh oui, ce serait drôle de voir leurs têtes, car oui, Albus avait une idée précise de où il voulait aller… Il s'assit enfin sur ce tabouret et posa ce chapeau dégoutant sur sa tête. Sa dernière pensée avant d'entendre une voix sifflante était qu'il lui faudrait se laver les cheveux… le plus vite possible…

. :°: .

Harry tendit la main vers la bouteille de whiskey pur feu et s'en servi un verre. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil qui lui était désigné en tant que chef de famille. Cela faisait déjà longtemps que Lily était partie se coucher. Ginny sortit de la cuisine, un verre de vin à la main. Harry la dévora des yeux, même après trois grossesses, elle était toujours aussi belle et attirante. Remarquant cette attention particulière, elle tourna sur elle-même faisant virevolter sa robe aux couleurs chatoyantes. Satisfaite d'avoir fait rire son mari, elle assit tout contre lui. Les deux amoureux se doutaient que leur fils serait sous le choixpeau à cet instant précis. Mais, avaient-ils une idée de la décision du choixpeau quant à leur fils ? Non, pas vraiment…

-Ginny ? Cette dernière tourna la tête, avec un air assez surpris. Harry se dépêcha de reprendre, souriant de l'éloquence des expressions faciales de sa femme.

-Dans quelle maison tu penses qu'Albus va être envoyé ?

-J'avoue que je préfèrerai Gryffondor. Avec tous ses cousins, il ne sera pas dépaysé. Mais à la fois, je pense qu'il ne serait pas à sa place là-bas…

. :°: .

Flash-Back

Albus entra lascivement dans le Poudlard-Express, faisant doucement signe au clan Weasley-Potter. Les yeux dans le vague, il réfléchissait. Son père lui avait dit que le chapeau magique tiendrait compte de ses préférences. Cependant, Albus n'était pas sûr de vouloir aller à Gryffondor. En plus de devoir supporter ses cousins aux réunions de famille, il lui faudrait aussi les supporter dix mois par an ? Non ! C'était totalement hors-de-question ! Alors… Où aller ? Il allait s'ennuyer à Serdaigle, parmi tous ces intellos coincés et il n'était pas assez loyal pour aller à Poufsouffle. Et puis, même si tout le monde le démentait, il savait que Poufsouffle, c'était une maison où atterrissaient tous ceux qui n'avaient ni la sagesse d'un Serdaigle, ni la ruse d'un Serpentard et ni le courage d'un Gryffondor, la maison-poubelle quoi ! Il restait bien une maison… Mais non, Albus ne pouvait pas l'imaginer… Aller à Serpentard ?! Jamais de la vie ! Ce sont tous des Mangemorts là-bas !

Quelqu'un le bouscula violement, le faisant sortir brusquement de ses pensées. C'était un grand poufsouffle dégingandé. Il se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Albus eu une idée… machiavélique… Il le suivit discrètement. Le jeune brun l'entendit bousculer une autre personne, suivant d'une insulte : Mangemort… Albus se stoppa à l'entente de ce mot, qu'il perçut comme une claque. Ce nom était tabou depuis la fin de la guerre, ces gens avaient fait trop de mal pour que l'on continue à parler d'eux sans aucune excuse viable. Qu'on l'utilise en insulte était d'autant plus grave, c'était une accusation passable du baiser du détraqueur, en plus d'être un affront insupportable. Mais, qui l'imbécile avait-il insulté ? Il avança de quelque pas pour découvrir un blond aux yeux gris. C'était donc le jeune Malefoy qui s'était fait insulté… Cette information ne changea en rien les intentions du jeune sorcier. Il fit un signe rapide de la tête au blond décoloré qui le suivit silencieusement. Dans ses yeux orage, une étincelle brillait. Albus l'interpréta comme une envie de vengeance irrésistible. Ce garçon avait dû être choqué par l'insulte, comme son père, Drago Malefoy, était un ancien partisan de Voldemort. Et replonger les gens dans la partie la plus sombre de leur vie n'était pas vraiment sympathique. Les deux jeunes sorciers arrivèrent devant la porte des toilettes des hommes. Albus se demanda à voix basse parlant pour lui-même, comment il pouvait savoir si l'idiot était seul derrière la porte. Malefoy sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur la porte et chuchota « Hominum Revelio ».

-Ce con est bien seul. Murmura le blond.

Alors, voyant un rictus s'installer sur ses lèvres, Albus comprit qu'il voyait très bien où il voulait en venir.

-A toi l'honneur…

-Collaporta.

Albus se tourna vers Malefoy.

-Tu as pris sa baguette n'est-ce-pas ?

Le blond plonga sa main dans sa poche (qui devait être agrandie par un sortilège d'agrandissement) pour en sortir une baguette de bois, tellement ordinaire … Malefoy la posa par terre. Quand il se releva, Albus lui tendait la main. Le blond la prit.

-Potter. Albus Potter.

-Scorpius Malefoy.

Les deux garçons se défiaient du regard.

-Ouvrez ! Je vous dis de m'ouvrir sur-le-champ !

Scorpius et Albus s'éloignèrent en ricanant. Ils devaient maintenant se trouver un compartiment.

Fin du Flash-Back

. :°: .

La voix du couvre-chef de fit entendre au grand mécontentement d'Albus. Si seulement il pouvait juste un instant la fermer…

_-Oh ! Un autre Weasley…_

-Potter…

_-Tu as beaucoup de qualité venant de ton père… J'ai bien fait de le mettre à Gryffondor celui-là…_

-Il vous a demandé pour y aller…

_-Oui, c'est tout de même grâce à moi qu'il a tout accompli, d'ailleurs, ça me rappelle une histoire tout à fait intéressante…_

Ce choixpeau commençait à énerver sérieusement Albus qui voulait que ce supplice finisse au plus vite.

_-… Alors, Aymerik ne voulait pas aller à Serdaigle, non non je crois qu'il s'appelait Achille… Oui, c'était Achille… Et là il me dit que je ne suis qu'un vieux chapeau ! Tu te rends compte ?! Quel ingrat…_

Albus pensait sérieusement à sauter de la tour d'Astronomie…

_-… Après tout ce que j'avais fait pour lui ! Quel malheur ! Puis, il y avait son compagnon Gilbert…_

Ou bien à balancer le choixpeau de la tour d'Astronomie…

_-… A Serpentard ! Alors il m'a trahi en me faisant du chantage…_

Est-ce que un chapeau magique pleure ? Albus commença à se poser la question quand il sentit de l'eau lui couler sur la tête. Le jeune sorcier décida alors de reprendre la situation en main.

-Je vous plains sérieusement, mais ne pourrait-on pas revenir à nos oignons ?

_-Personne ne m'écoute ! BOUHOUHOUHOUH ! _

-Je vous promets que je reviendrai vous voir dans le bureau du directeur mais maintenant dites-moi où je dois aller !

_-C'est bon mon petit bonhomme, arrêtez de vous énerver…_

Inspiration… Expiration … Inspiration … Expiration… Ne pas réduire en lambeaux ce chapeau… Inspiration…

_-Tu es courageux et déterminé… Donc Gryffondor._

-Vous êtes sérieux ? Jamais de la vie !

_-Mais tu es d'autant plus rusé et tu veux parvenir à tes fins…_

-Donc Serpentard.

_-…Arrête de piquer mes répliques ! J'en ai marre de ce gamin ! _

Une voix sifflante s'éleva parmi les élèves qui, pour la plupart haïssaient Potter de les avoir fait attendre pendant un quart d'heure.

_SERPENTARD !_

-Enfin ! Soupira Albus.

La Grande Salle accueilli la nouvelle par un silence, puis des applaudissements timides retentirent.

Albus se leva et jeta le choixpeau sans plus de retenue sur le tabouret. Geste, automatiquement suivi d'une expression choquée du corps enseignant. Le jeune Serpentard marcha vers la table lui étant destinée, fut-elle verte et argentée et s'assit aux côtés de son nouvel ami, fut-il un Malefoy.

Les premiers rires des amis fusèrent quand ils remarquèrent que le Poufsouffle n'était pas présent…


End file.
